The term “surface flocking” refers to a process of permanently attaching fibers to a surface. The end result is a “fuzzy” surface that is velvety to the touch. Flocking was originally invented hundreds of years ago to protect fragile objects from normally hard surfaces. First uses of surface flocking include jewelry boxes and body armor interior. Over the past few decades, it was discovered that surface flocking could be used to keep loose items from rattling inside automobile glove boxes and coin holders. Within the last few years it was discovered that surface flocking possesses excellent noise and vibration dampening qualities, and could be used to reduce the famous “bump, rattle, and squeak”. This has lead to a whole array of new applications including shock mounting brackets, sunroof tracks, seals and Heating Ventilation and Cooling (HVAC) ducts. Surface flocking is a popular alternative for acoustical dampening because it is inexpensive, lightweight, thin and generally does not require any design alterations of the original part.
The present teachings provide new applications of surface flocking, and, in particular, surface flocking for altering the aerodynamic characteristics of various vehicles, structures and components thereof as described below.